The AI's Voice
by A frozen tundra2
Summary: He meet her in a café on a cold and rainy day. He was running from the press and her from her past. From the husband she never got to say goodbye too-to the fate pushed into her lap weather she wanted it or not.
1. So much more than money

There was nothing special about the voice. The british man was simpily a software program designed to help and asist Tony. Nothing special, not really at least. At least Tony never thought so.

It wasn't well known that Tony Stark had a wife. Oh was she something. She was just amazing. Her hair was long and the color of fire. Her eyes comparable to the most expensive emeralds. Just like her namesake she always smelt of flowers. But not lilles. Lilly Evans-Stark always smelt of roses and sunshine.

They had meet on a cold and rainy day. Tony was hiding from the press and Lilly from her past. She ran from her world. From the dead husband she never was able to say goodbye to. Lilly ran from the evil that was forsed into her lap weather she wanted it or not. It wasn't planned and expected but being with each other was like a sothing balm was rubbed on a wound. They drowned in the feeling.

Tony meet Sirius and Remus at the wedding. They were practiclly Lillys brothers. They seemed tourtured that she was with someone other than James, but with him dead and gone they just wanted her happy. She became their sister and James diying didn't change that. They still threatened Tony to treat her right. All in all he gained two brothers that day dispite having to lose one to do it.

Harrison James Stark was born July 31st at one o'clock in the afternoon. Sirius, Remus, and Rhodes are all there. While Sirius wasn't the godfather his 'prongslet' was still important to him. If Tony heard him say abything about James wanting a son he never said a word aloud.

Harrison was born in 1990. When he was born Edwin Jarvis was all too happy to come back to Stark manor and take care of his son. The man was in his late sixty's and had seen better days. But that never put a dampor on his ability to chase a todler on a sugar high around for hours at a time. Harry called Jarvis grandpa. He never told him no.

It was times like this that made Tony want to scream. To find a way to cry or let out some form of visible emotion to convey the utter brokenness inside. But there was nothing. To find your father figure dead next to your wife. And overturned desk and a screaming four year old. You can never be preparred for that. So Tony did all he could. He held Harry close and vowed to proted him with everything he had. At twenty two Tony Stark was a broken man.

They moved to England for a while. California holding too many memories. Harry needed to be close to his uncles and Tony needed to learn how to breathe again. In 2001 Harry was offically a Hogwarts student. Tony would let Harry portkey to New York for holidays and summer but Being where he meet and feel for Lilly was almost worse than living in the home where she died.

Tony threw himself into making Jarvis. The AI named after the beloved man. Harry adored it. By his sixth year in 2006 Harry was at his ropes end. But dispite that he held conversations with the AI for hours on end. Tony can't say he had never done that before. And he would be liying if he said he wasn't worried.

When he was told of Harrys death in 2007, he couldn't. He hadn't cried when Jarvis or Lilly died. But learning of his sons death from a seemingly endless crowd of watery eyed teens he just couldn't. He feel to his knees and nothing could stop the screams or staunch the tears. Tony knew the three teens hugging him. They were Harrys best friends. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He suddenly hated them. He hated them because they were here and Harry wasn't. He hated them because the body that he would soon bury was his son and not someone else's. He didn't care that he said it aloud. And by the way the three were trying to make him feel better they didn't care eather.

Tony threw himself into making wepons. By 2008 he was prancing off to diffrent countries to showcase new bombs, misiles, and guns. He was reckless and didn't care about his saftey at all. After Afganistan Tony started to become more of a recluse. Jarvis who was once purely Edwin now had Harry's voice. A constant reminder of everything he failed to protect.

Harry's friends cried. So did Sirius and Remus. They said it was for his own good. They wanted him to forget about Harry. By forgetting Harry he would feel better. Its what Harry would have wanted. Obliviate was the last thing he ever heard when talking about Harry.

Tony dosen't remember why Jarvis sounds so familiar. His voice is like a throb in his head. A memory long since past. He can almost picture a face to go with it. The face is important, like it seems to mean the world to him. The team never used to ask about the voice intill Tony said something. When suggested that he should change it, Tony subtley suggested they should fuck off. An accountant Hermione was that her name?-laughed and handed him a bank report. Her husband Ronald or sonething like that trailing behind her as she left.

So if anyone asked is there was something behing the voice of Jarvis Tony would say no. But deep down farther than anything he can grasp in his mind, something tells Tony to tresure the voice. Because its all thats left of someone that meant more than all the money in the world.


	2. Alternative Ending

There was nothing special about the voice. The british man was simpily a software program designed to help and asist Tony. Nothing special, not really at least. At least Tony never thought so.

It wasn't well known that Tony Stark had a wife. Oh was she something. She was just amazing. Her hair was long and the color of fire. Her eyes comparable to the most expensive emeralds. Just like her namesake she always smelt of flowers. But not lilles. Lilly Evans-Stark always smelt of roses and sunshine.

They had meet on a cold and rainy day. Tony was hiding from the press and Lilly from her past. She ran from her world. From the dead husband she never was able to say goodbye to. Lilly ran from the evil that was forsed into her lap weather she wanted it or not. It wasn't planned and expected but being with each other was like a sothing balm was rubbed on a wound. They drowned in the feeling.

Tony meet Sirius and Remus at the wedding. They were practiclly Lillys brothers. They seemed tourtured that she was with someone other than James, but with him dead and gone they just wanted her happy. She became their sister and James diying didn't change that. They still threatened Tony to treat her right. All in all he gained two brothers that day dispite having to lose one to do it.

Harrison James Stark was born July 31st at one o'clock in the afternoon. Sirius, Remus, and Rhodes are all there. While Sirius wasn't the godfather his 'prongslet' was still important to him. If Tony heard him say abything about James wanting a son he never said a word aloud.

Harrison was born in 1990. When he was born Edwin Jarvis was all too happy to come back to Stark manor and take care of his son. The man was in his late sixty's and had seen better days. But that never put a dampor on his ability to chase a todler on a sugar high around for hours at a time. Harry called Jarvis grandpa. He never told him no.

It was times like this that made Tony want to scream. To find a way to cry or let out some form of visible emotion to convey the utter brokenness inside. But there was nothing. To find your father figure dead next to your wife. And overturned desk and a screaming four year old. You can never be preparred for that. So Tony did all he could. He held Harry close and vowed to proted him with everything he had. At twenty two Tony Stark was a broken man.

They moved to England for a while. California holding too many memories. Harry needed to be close to his uncles and Tony needed to learn how to breathe again. In 2001 Harry was offically a Hogwarts student. Tony would let Harry portkey to New York for holidays and summer but Being where he meet and feel for Lilly was almost worse than living in the home where she died.

Tony threw himself into making Jarvis. The AI named after the beloved man. Harry adored it. By his sixth year in 2006 Harry was at his ropes end. But dispite that he held conversations with the AI for hours on end. Tony can't say he had never done that before. And he would be liying if he said he wasn't worried.

When he was told of Harrys death in 2007, he couldn't. He hadn't cried when Jarvis or Lilly died. But learning of his sons death from a seemingly endless crowd of watery eyed teens he just couldn't. He feel to his knees and nothing could stop the screams or staunch the tears. Tony knew the three teens hugging him. They were Harrys best friends. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. He suddenly hated them. He hated them because they were here and Harry wasn't. He hated them because the body that he would soon bury was his son and not someone else's. He didn't care that he said it aloud. And by the way the three were trying to make him feel better they didn't care eather.

Tony threw himself into making wepons. By 2008 he was prancing off to diffrent countries to showcase new bombs, misiles, and guns. He was reckless and didn't care about his saftey at all. After Afganistan Tony started to become more of a recluse. Jarvis who was once purely Edwin now had Harry's voice. A constant reminder of everything he failed to protect.

Harry's friends cried. So did Sirius and Remus. They said it was for his own good. They wanted him to forget about Harry. By forgetting Harry he would feel better. Its what Harry would have wanted. Obliviate was the last thing he ever heard when talking about Harry.

It was after Tony fell from the portal that he heard the voice. It yelled dad. The screaming eventully evolved into daddy. Clint threatened the voice but Tony could only cry. The memories so deeply hidden flooded back. He screamed for Harry. The deafing silence was something he would never forget as his body was ingulfed in the hulks.

Tony had forgotten how comforting a hug was. How safe it could make yoy feel. He never wanted to let go. Tony refused to let go. Dispite the Harry crying begging to be forgiven. It was for his 'protection'. Never again. Tony was supposed to protect Harry. It will always be that wayfrom now on. He wouldn't let go.

NEVER AGAIN.

It wasn't well known Tony Stark had a wife. It was well known that Tony Stark had a son. In the past no one knew why Jarvis had the voice he had. Hearing Harry's voice abd knowing Tony had thought him dead they never asked. So if someone asked Tony why Jarvis had his voice they would get one responce. His voice is worth more than all the money in the world.


	3. Colliding worlds

If anyone asked if Harry remembered his mother he would have said no. How can you remember a woman that had died when you were barely old enough to form memories? Harry wasn't suprised at the hidden devistation in his dad's eyes as he said no.

Harry heard his dad talk about his mom a lot. About his grandpa Jarvis too. He went on and on about her. How dispite looking like him he was just like her. Her green eyes were really all he gained from her. That and her temper. Harry put that to good use when his dad was being stupid. Tony always smiled. But when he thought Harry wasn't looking he could see the greif buried far in his heart.

When Harry asked how his mom died his Uncle Sirius never lied. Harry had always known about the war, and his mom's role in said war. Dispite that the term death eaters never made sence. Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus said death eaters were bad people. Wizards that followed a bad man. They wanted bad things and wanted to hurt a lot of people. Well duh, his mom was dead. But how can someone eat death? Childish naitivity like Harry's was rare.

2001 was a wirlwind of emotions for Harry. He was in Hogwarts and living in England. That was the main thing. That was intresting in and of its self if Harry had anything to say about it. He made two best friends and many more enemys. His hormones started to kick in and boy was that something. Harry will still say to this day that his dad not knowibg how to deal with a hormonal pre-teen was pulled out a spoon more than once in self defence. His Uncles found it utterly halarious untill he had them in a cornor fighting over who gets the spoon.

The gobliet of Fire was the worst thing to ever happen to him. By the time he had won, he had lost. The whole school had turned on him. Even his own house hated him. There was no winning. Cedric was dead and when more than one person had said it sould have been him he couldn't help but agree. He only had Hermione and Ron.

Stupid American was a favorite. Draco seemed to live on making his already misrable life even worse. As if the distain and hatred from the rest of the school wasn't bad enough, the blond git went out of his way to attack Harry anyway he could. In an even worse turn of events the rest of the school thought it was great. Retrubution of sorts. If He didn't hate himself before he did now.

It was in his summer break of 5 year when Harry came home to Jarvis. His dad had made the AI after his 'grandpa' but there was one thing missing.

A voice.

Dispite being utterly missrable at school, being involved in one of his fathers crazy inventions made him feel a bit better. With that Jaruvs the loving grandfather and protective AI had a new voice. For Harry dispite it being his voice, it was nothing like him. This being was prim and proper. It was smart and everyone that learned aboyt ut was blown away. Everything they wern't with Harry. It was nice. Talking to Jarvis was like talking to himself. Only better. It was the version of him he should have been. The one every obe really wanted.

It wasn't unexpected. Ginny had always liked him. Dispite being a royal mess up. She didn't care she said. She loved his laugh. The way his eyes squit when he thinks to hard ir the way his eyes shine when he flies. Dispite being hated by everyone she loved his perservirence. She admired the utter determination to keep going. She wasn't upset when he said no. But that day he gained another sister to call his own.

Seventh year. He never got to graduate. The castle was stormed by death eaters and The dark Lord himself. The sirting cerimony was the perfect time to attack. To kill as many as possible. Harry was never a brave boy. He was firey yes but never brave. He never understood why he was a Gryffindor. At least not intill then. When He stood in front of the mab whose minions killed his mom he felt only anger. He looked around abd saw only scared kids. Kids who did nothing wrong. If anyone was going to die it would be him.

He only saw blurs. He knew the voices as those of Hermione and Ron but it didnt matter. Feeling the complete destruction of his internal organs was not the way he wanted to go but it was okay. The kids were safe. He closed his eyes and breathed in deep. The smoke was sufficating. People all around him were crying. He imagined what his dad would say. That cocky smirk. When he died what would his dad do? He was the only family he had left. Sure there was Obidiah but he wasn't the same. He wasn't Harry. There wasn't anymore thinking Harry could do. His world went black just as he remembered a face. A pale face. She had big green eyes and flames for hair. she had the gentlest smile Harry had ever seen. She welcomed him with open arms and tears in her eyes.


End file.
